1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism, and more particularly, to a driving mechanism for a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a furniture system, such as a drawer system, a drawer usually can be opened or closed relative to a cabinet through a pair of slide rail assemblies. A product capable of facilitating a drawer to open from a retrieve position relative to a cabinet is already provided in current market, and the product is so called a push-open product. A product capable of automatically retrieving a drawer relative to a cabinet in an end process of retrieving is also provided in current market, and the product is so called a self-closing product. U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,054 B2 discloses a retraction mechanism for a drawer, which utilizes an elastic member to retract the drawer into a furniture body. The case is provided for reference.